pencilmationfandomcom-20200222-history
Pencilmate
Pencilmate is the main character from Pencilmation. He is a round bodied stickman with a blue shirt, dark blue stick legs and has a big head. He has no fingers or toes. He is possibly friends with Hank. He has no ears/nose. He has cancer. He is not as possible as he sometimes looks like. Appearances *His only speaking Appearances to date is in Fire Straits and Pencilmatrix. Although, the only words he says is mostly "Hi", "Ha Ha", "Huh?", "Yoo-Hoo!", "Boo", "Hey!", "Yeah!", "Yay" or "No". But Here's What He Talking Pencil Cartoons Before He Talk Pencilmation. *The Wheel McCoy was the first episode where Pencilmate was given a shirt. However, it won't be his main design until Melt Down. *Starting with Hamburgirl, his design changed from being tall and somewhat thin to being more short and round. This would be his main design starting with Bicep Blowout. However, as of Fan Fiction, he will later either be somewhat thinner or pudgy in every episode. *Unchairable marks the first episode that Pencilmate is somewhat thinner. *He is possibly friends with Doodle and Hank, And Joey. *in every episode, he has major roles except Whistle While You Housework, The Princess And The Fraud, Scary-Go-Round, May The Horse Be With You, Hangman's Not & Fry So Serious. *However, Pencilmation Has Parody's Like, Pencil Cartoons, Joey I had watch that original pencilmate title Discoh-No when i dance theres a monster who kick his Discoh-No. *In most episodes, Pencilmate has pupils. However, in the lotusbandicoot and Ross Bolinger episodes, Pencilmate has been given eyeballs (although, lotusbandicoot rarely give him pupils and Yuri gave him the pupils only for The Gap Trap and Stupor Hero before switching over to the eyballs correctly) *In This Episode are What A Maroon, Pencilmate Lost His Child name Pencilmiss and she come back and see his boat and she said nooo. After Pencilmiss come to the beach Pencil mate go to the boat and he traped to his breaking knife at the wallpool. *Pencilmate Got Traped In Computer In Joey Breaks The Internet However He Got Trapped In Conflict Of Internet This May Be The Same Thing Of Pencilmate Breaks The Internet But Dead Meat *Pencilmate Was Giving up *Old Character That Was Used In 2004 to July 2012 On Pencilmate: *And Some episodes are Bad or Good episode. *he likes spaghetti but he's not pretty sure he Likes Ravioli *he's gonna try Steak but Probably Ravioli *Jason Bullock likes him Screenshot_2019-08-23-07-21-26.png|Pencilmate in "Bladder Runner" Screenshot_2019-08-01-20-32-56.png|Pencilmate in "No Restroom For The Wicked" Screenshot_2019-08-23-20-40-46.png|Pencilmate and Pencilmiss Eating Together. 20190824001419.jpg|Pencilmate Screaming. This Could Happen Pencil Cartoons In Less Episodes. 20190824000928.jpg|Pencilmate Eyeballs. 20190824003429.jpg|Pecnilmate Stare At His. IMG_20190824_060454.jpg|He made pee. Screenshot_2019-08-24-06-11-47.png|He's wearing a Christmas hat in a(n) Christmas episodes 20190824071717.jpg|Pencilmate Stare Upset.Used In Dog Man Book 7 When Robby Runs Away Leaving Dog Man The Ball 20190824114331.jpg|Pencilmate finds a sock 20190824210749.jpg|Pencilmate Holding Pencilmiss Hands In Seize The Doomsday 20190824210349.jpg|Pencilmate Acting Like A Fool. 20190911185729.jpg|See Happy. Screenshot_2019-09-14-08-06-37.png|Pencilmate with Pants. Screenshot_2019-09-22-09-00-59.png|Pencilmate in "Hole In None" Screenshot_2019-09-22-13-34-10.png|Pencilmate in "Shoe La La" Screenshot_2019-09-21-08-18-23.png|Pencilmate in "Put The Pebble To The Metal" Tumblr penkadOujE1tprvgxo1 500.png|FUCK ME! IMG_20191004_164319.jpg|Pencilmate as a baby. Screenshot_2019-10-06-09-51-14.png|Pencilmate stealing toilet paper. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters that appeared in all seasons Category:Boys Category:Blue Boys Category:Minor characters Category:Candidates for deletion